Izzie's Awesome Super Mario Adventure
by nintendogurl1990
Summary: Izzie Anderson plays Super Mario All-Stars on her Wii and is suddenly transported right into the game!


Izzie's Awesome Super Mario Adventure

Written by nintendogurl1990

* * *

On one Monday afternoon 15-yeear-old Izzie Anderson was on her way to History class when she accidentally bumped into Lola Brooks, one of the most popular girls in school. Lola was also one of the meanest girls in school, excluding kids from her group who were not considered to be cool, spreading rumors about people, and making fun of other people.

Izzie was worried how Lola was going to react to her running into her, so she apologized to the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Izzie told Lola as she panicked, "It was an accident."

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Lola shouted at Izzie.

"Yeah, klutz, are you, like, spaced out or something?" Ciara Hudson, one of Lola's friends asked Izzie.

"No it's just that...I was trying to get to History before the bell rings." Izzie told Ciara Hudson in a shaky voice.

"Well, maybe you should think about leaving sixth period sooner." Fiona Baker, another one of Lola's friends said to Izzie in a rude sounding voice.

"I-I'm sorry, guys." Izzie said to the three girls in a nervous sounding voice.

"Whatever," Lola said before turning to Ciara and Fiona, "C'mon, guys, let's go before we're late for Algebra. I don't want Mrs. Waterman on our case again." Lola and her friends continued to walk to their seventh period class.

Izzie sadly entered Mrs. Galveston's History class. Izzie sat at a desk in the front of the room. She laid her head down on the desk. Izzie was very sad because she had no friends, and the only kind of escape she had from the madness in her life was playing video games after school.

Only two more periods and I'm out of here! Izzie thought to herself.

After school, Izzie set her backpack on the floor, sat on the sofa, and started to do her homework. When she finished about an hour later, she put her homework back in her backpack. Izzie then turned on her Nintendo Wii. She strapped the controller to her wrist and began to play Super Mario All-Stars.

Izzie decided to play Super Mario Bros. As she started the game, a familiar voice called out her name.

"Izzie, It's-a me, Mario!" The TV screen called out to her.

"Gaaah!" Izzie shrieked, "Did the TV just talk to me?"

"Izzie, come and help me save the Princess!" Mario said as he reached out a hand to the girl.

"Okay, I must be playing way too many video games." Izzie said to herself.

"Come, Izzie," Mario said to the girl, "We must save the Princess from the evil Bowser!"

"Um...okay." Izzie said as she grabbed Mario's hand.

Izzie was transported into a portal that lead to the virtual video game world. At the end of the portal was the Super Mario Bros. Game, the exact game that Izzie was about to play on her Wii. Mario was waiting for Izzie at the end of the portal.

Mario and Izzie went to the first stage, where there were obstacles, pipes, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and coin blocks. Izzie was in awe. She couldn't believe she was actually in Super Mario Bros!

"Wow, this is just like the game that I play!" Izzie said in astonishment, "Awesome!"

"Come, Izzie, Let's go save the Princess." Mario said to the girl.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Izzie.

"Here we go!" said Mario.

In World 1-1 Mario and Izzie leaped over obstacles, slid down pipes, stomped on Goombas and made it to the flagpole at the end of the stage.

World 1-2 wasn't so easy. Izzie acccidentally got hit by a Koopa shell and lost a life, but started over again and eventually completed the stage.

When Mario and Izzie reached World 1-4 they got to Bowser's castle, where he and Princess Peach were supposed to be. Mario and Izzie entered Bowser's castle and saw that there was a bridge with fire rods and fireballs over a boiling pit of lava. Mario and Izzie had to dodge the fire rods and fireballs and avoid the lava so they wouldn't get hurt.

When Mario and Izzie reached the end of the bridge they saw Bowser standing there right in front of them.

"Mwahaha! Well, well, what have we here?" Bowser asked Mario, "It looks you have a new friend for me to squash and destroy!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Izzie told Bowser, "I've played this game lots of times! I know I can beat you!"

"Mwahaha! We'll see about that!" Bowser told Izzie.

Izzie looked behind Bowser and saw an ax at the end of the bridge. Izzie knew that she and Mario would have to get there to chop down the bridge so Bowser would fall into the lava, but Bowser was blocking their path.

"We have to have to get to that ax!" Izzie told Mario.

"You wanna try and get that ax? You're gonna go through ME!" Bowser told Izzie and Mario.

"That'll be easy!" Izzie said to Bowser.

So Izzie and Mario hopped over Bowser and got the ax at the end of the bridge. Mario then used the ax to destroy the bridge, sending Bowser into the bubbling pit of lava.

"Noooooo!" Bowser shouted in defeat as he fell into the pit.

Izzie and Mario saw what looked like someone in a bag struggling to break free. Mario and Izzie untied the bag, only to find Toad inside the bag.

"Thank you, Mario! But our Princess is in another castle!" Toad said to Mario.

"Mamma mia!" said Mario.

"C'mon, Mario! We have seven more worlds to go through before we can save the Princess!" Izzie told Mario.

"Let's go!" said Mario.

After Mario and Izzie and Mario left World 1, they jumped, hopped and crawled though the other worlds before reaching the final world: World 8-4, the hardest of them all.

Mario and Izzie entered the castle and dodged through the fire rods and fireballs before reaching Bowser at the end of the castle. Izzie and Mario leaped over Bowser and chopped down the bridge with the ax, causing Bowser to fall into the lava.

"Noooooo!" Bowser shouted, "Curse you both!"

"C'mon, Mario! The Princess has to be in this castle!" Izzie said to Mario as they ran to try and rescue the Princess.

Mario and Izzie saw someone tied inside a bag, just like in the previous seven worlds. They knew that this time, it had to be the Princess.

Mario untied the bag, and inside was Princess Peach. Mario and Izzie had finally rescued the Princess.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you Mario!" Peach said to Mario as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mario blushed, "Awww..." he said bashfully, "I couldn't have done it without my new friend Izzie!"

"Aw, thanks, Mario!" said Izzie.

Suddenly, Izzie was about to be transported back into the real world, "Bye!" she waved to Mario and Peach.

"Goodbye!" Mario waved to Izzie.

Izzie went through the portal back into her living room.

When Izzie got back to the living room she was exhausted, but overjoyed. She couldn't believe she actually got to visit the video game world!

Soon, Izzie's mother came home from work. She saw her daughter laying on the sofa, with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, honey," Ms. Anderson said to Izzie, did you have a good day?"

Should I tell Mom I went inside a video game? Izzie thought to herself, Nah, She'll probably think I'm crazy.

"Yeah, it was good." Izzie told her mother.

"Anything special happen today?" Ms. Anderson asked her daughter.

"Nah. Not really." Izzie told her mother.

"Okay. We'll, I'm gonna go get dinner started," Ms. Anderson told Izzie, "Glad you had a good day."

"Yeah." said Izzie.

Izzie was so excited long after the adventure had ended. Not only did she have an escape from the stress in her life, she actually made friends with Mario in the video game world! It was the greatest experience ever!

* * *

THE END


End file.
